Barbeque Rocks Wiki
Welcome to the Barbeque Rocks Wiki Barbeque Rocks! It's the new "hot" thing! With countless flavours and amazing merchandise, this is bound to be the best snack ever! And remember, "It's the best or nothin'!" Owner: Flameywolfie2 Co-Owner: Geometrypro56 If you want to join our company, leave a comment or recommendation HERE------------------> Our Awe-Inspiring Pages: 1.Lava Tongue: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Tongue 2.BBQ Rock FLAVOURS: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BBQ_Rock_Flavours#comm-100 3.Book Series QUEST OF THE BBQ ROCKS: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_of_the_BBQ_Rocks#comm-99 4.BBQ Rocks Purchase information: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Barbecue_Rocks_Purchase_information. (For some reason this link has a glitch, so if it tells you to choose options, choose the TOP one) 5.BBQ Chat: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BBQ_Chat 6.Ereth: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ereth 7.Kamo: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kamo 8.Ereth's Mum: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ereth%27s_Mum 9.BBQ Rocks ARTILLERY: http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BBQ_Rocks_Artillery?venotify=created Latest News on BBQ Rocks Quest of the barbecue rocks topic: A dangerous serum are in the hands of Ereth and Lava Tongue. Lava Tongue's secret power has been unleashed with the new Mutant version of him. Will he go out of control and destroy the whole of Japan or will he maintain the mysterious chaotic force within him as a new secret weapon. Find out in Season 2! New flavours showing their faces soon. Any ideas of choice? Exclusive books are also coming out in better quality, and of course, cheaper prices! A chat has been added. Go there to say anything you like, make it comments questions, or more. We even accept criticism! The Link to the SAS community: http://thesascommunity.wikia.com/wiki/The_SAS_Community_Wiki How we got this wonderful idea for a product: http://www.denistonee-p.schools.nsw.edu.au and http://bloodborne.wikia.com/wiki/Pebble I've changed the icon on the tab! You might not see it right away but I've changed it :D (If ya wanna see the icon add ?action=purge after your url for example): http://bbq-rocks-rockpedia.wikia.com/?action=purge Latest News on Real Life Activity (Cleared) Hey! This wikia has been inactive for some time now. I am hoping to do some more work on this website and hopefully our co-owner Geometrypro56 will be back online again. :) Popular Entertainment We, as owners of the BBQ rocks company, strongly suggest you to play these: 1.Chibi Knight: A sure blockbuster hit! Challenging levels, adequate background, and also requires a sense of consideration, as some skills will have to be exposed and retrieved by abstract thinking. 2.Big Tower Tiny Square: A real challenge! One that we barely completed with our sanity. Absolutely insane and extreme difficulty, an exasperating but fun twist, and ultimately, a choice of delight for only those who would love to rage at full extent. 3.Nioh: An incredibly fun RPG and inevitable challenge all the same. Cool weaponry, bosses with ancient Japanese lore, and many more. Travel Japan's countryside, fighting challenging but fun enemies on the way. Be sure to get the DLC! 4.Knack 2: The second, better version of the much-loved knack! In this realm, prepare to engage combat with enemies that are 100 times you size, and have 10 times your health! Best Part: Prepare to experience combat sessions while riding on tanks, and even massive TITANS! 5.CoM Infinity: An overwhelming, online game that requires both skill and tact. Prepare to use over 170 types of guns, 24 types of heroes, 10 types of armour, and much more talents, skills, etc. Overall, a joyful game to play, and gives you overpowering triumph if you succeed. Exclusive "Graffiti King": We are still programming this. All we know for sure is that there will be the items "Zombie Repellent" and "Attributive Potion". Ask our manager for more info! 6. Persona 5: A thrilling JRPG game that is a MUST BUY. Brilliant game play, compelling story, amazing character development it's basically an anime turned into a video game. You play as a high school student trying to maintain your social life while also battling shadows in the metaverse to change the hearts of corrupted adults. Sounds crazy? Well dive into this game for yourself on ps4 exclusively. 7.Monster Hunter: By far the most popular game currently in the entire Playstation. Has an undefeated record of most players ever. Haven't tried it personally, but from descriptions of those who have, it will be an enhanced and integrated version of the fusion of Terraria, Nioh and Dark Souls 3. Gripping gameplay, exclusive combat, interluding backstory, and recherché lore, this game requires the strength of a diamond, the density of Copernicium, the hardness of Titanium, and the importance of Magnesium. Thought Bloodborne was the best? You ain't seen anything. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse